


Slow Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheese, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, though, the things that she didn't like were exactly what she needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Morning

Sakura was slow to wake up and roll out of bed. This habit started somewhere in her childhood when she decided that skipping breakfast for a half-hour's worth of extra beauty rest was an acceptable diet and beauty regimen. She had to look good for Sasuke and all, not that it meant anything to her now. These days, with Sasuke gone and Konoha in the process of rebuilding, rolling out of bed was a chore simply because her village was still a wreck. Many were ill and injured and in need of her treatment. Though she did her best to help those in need, and enjoyed doing so, it was taxing on her time and will to enjoy herself. At the rate she was going she wouldn't have the energy to be awake by noon anymore. That was, aside from the perk of having the new Hokage as a lover.

"Don't get up, Sakura," she heard Naruto say from behind. It had been a long time since she had awoken spooned against his bare chest, but he had many duties, as did she. She rarely even got to see him in the morning, at least alone. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?" said Sakura, sitting up with her blanket wrapped around her nude body. Having him here with her was a surprise in and of itself. She was greeted by the pitter-patter of rain on one side, and Naruto's wide grin on another. He handed her a cup of steaming ramen and chop sticks and took a seat beside her. Normally she didn't like junk food for breakfast. Normally she didn't like breakfast at all. Sometimes, though, the things that she didn't like were exactly what she needed.

"Thank you, Naruto."

END


End file.
